yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim
Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim (爆丸　ガラクティク　セラフィーム) is the main series of Bakugan fan fiction. It is still unknown when it will be publish. Introduction This story also happened between the time before Mechtanium Surge begins til the second arc. Synopsis Characters :Juné is the first and most mysterious character to the Battle Brawlers. She is described as "Absolute Attractive Beauty". She is surrounded in mystery, for some reason, she was able to revived deceased bakugans, including the Nonets. She is a kind, loving mother-like-figure from heart and out. Her partners were a twin dragons with opposite attribute known as Haos and Darkus Leonidas. :Roma is Juné's younger brother whom is almost identical to Dan. His personality is totally opposite of contrasting him to Juné, he is outgoing and energetic guy. However, if contrasting him and Dan, he is more calmer and mature, and willing to do what his sister told him to do, like just rush into battle or follow her plan. He is also got punishments from his sister a lot, all of the punishments seems just a gym training for him like doing 250 push-up, seemly its nothing at all. :He is an famous Athlete and a model same as his sister. He is another Pyrus Brawler for the Battle Brawlers and a member of Ratatoskr, he's under Juné's command on board either or . His partners are two satan bakugans, known as Pyrus Lucifuge and Gardias. Ratatoskr Organizations :Elfnein is a petite girl who is highly intelligent under her innocent frame. She worked as the analysis and Medic for Ratatoskr and her position is on board within . She also worked with scientists and developers of Ryuhane Cooperation to develop new equipment. She was noted as the 25000th child brought home by Juné. :General Boot or also known as is the Vice-commander who worked under Juné and she is either on board on or . She a temporary Vice-Commander too crewing the airship , a ship located 15,000 meters above ground. She is an outgoing and optimistic person. She's rather tomboyish for a Lady, and often disregards proper conduct. :She often encourages the people when they're down. She has a habit of sprinkling her dialogue with English words. She is also a gym teacher in Raizen High School, also a commissioner and a commentator for Bakugan Battles in Savior Jewish. :Kyouhei is a Vice-commander worked under Juné once then later appointed to transfer and under Kotori of crewing the airship , a ship located 15,000 meters above ground. Kyouhei is a nice man with elegant manners; however, he is kind of an idiot, and seems to be unreliable given his rank and position. Obsessed with Kotori, he always thinks of perverted ideas that includes Kotori in it, and often gets punished as a result. However, he can be serious and a Master in Tactical Strategics. :Reine is the Head Analyst on board either and while also the Ratatoskr's head Medic. She actually is Juné's personal Medic and manager, it is more easier to Reine her to check up Juné since her case is special. Reine also an assistant of classroom teacher in Savior Jewish's Raizen High School along with the other analysts. :An old man of older than 50 years of age who is Ratatoskr's Machinery's founder as well as June's benefactor. He is described as good natured and is the chairman of the Rounds. He receives respect from her a lot, due he had saved her life before and founded Ratatoskr with her father's company. Organizations & Locations : Ratatoskr is an organization created for the purpose of resolving the greatest calamities such as "Devourers", that devour one world and another. It has also been stated that the organization was created for Juné's sake. Ratatoskr's command center is located upon either in the airship of or . The headquarters for Ratatoskr is at an undisclosed location which houses all of the records for Ratatoskr as well as being the location for high-ranking members of Ratatoskr and the Rounds to operate from. The organization is founded by Elliot Baldwin Woodman as Juné's benefactor and her father, Siege Ryūhane as the organization's benefactor. Ratatoskr is located somewhere in Savior Jewish. :Ryūhane Cooperation is one of the biggest corporations beside Marukura Groups. Ryūhane Cooperation not just provided advanced technology to their home, Savior Jewish. They also provided supplies, reliefs such as payment, grains and alms, and also salvage charges which is their nature of helping people from disasters from any costs. Their action made the public proud and respect them, even referring them the great Savior. This action is been requested by Juné, the CEO President---Siege Ryūhane's daughter. The corporation is founded and run by the Ryūhane family and the benefactor of Ratatoskr Organization. :Savior Jewish is a large city located somewhere is Europe Sea which built on sea. Savior Jewish's location said to be can't be tracked or found in any GPS or tracker systems which seems they blocked and jammed anyone from founding this place except some corporations swore and worked under the Ryūhane Cooperation.Why the jammed anyone from finding this place because Savior Jewish is the residence of all mages which are top secret to outer people and saved them away from the hunt of the "devourers". Tenguu City is act like the main city and the popular city in Savior Jewish. :They also had advanced technology which provided by Ryūhane Cooperation than Earth, all seems to be Vestal Technology which later revealed that it was Juné and her father invented, proving her the genius in their home and world. Savior Jewish have fair great environment than Earth, and also built Battle Arenas. It was said that the brawlers of Savior Jewish had their own ranking in here, their rankings are not shown in any Global Rankings. Spin-off ''Main Article : Bakugan : Before Time Runs Out'' See Also * Galactic Seraphim : Terminology Trivia Names Category:Fictions Category:Bakugan Series Category:Crystal Dimension